Vietta
"A sailor's dream. Calm waters, sun throughout most of the year, the girls as beautiful as they can be, wine, food, clothing, everything top notch. Boy, if you make it to Vietta, you won't want to leave." -Overheard in an Order port town In the south-western sea, roughly 200 miles from the next coast, a small archipelago of roughly 20 islands rises out of the sun-lit, aqua sea. Most of them are barely more than just rocks sticking out of the sea, but the five largest form a nation known as Vietta. Located in the middle of an important trading route between Zipangu and the western countries, it aquired wealth as a safe haven for the passing ships. The warm climate, calm waters and the welcoming culture have made it something like a dream among sailors, promising hospitality for everyone. Layout Spalle di Mare The central and largest island, Spalle di Mare, harbors the largest town and most important town, Cuore, is the seat of the King as well the most important harbour. Famous for it's houses being paint in all shades of the rainbow and it's generous and open entertainment district, many spend their last coin here for a bottle of wine or the company of a pretty girl. Ninfea A bit more to the south, Ninfea is the largest produce of salt in the southern countries. Not only make the people a living off the salt they extract from the sea, but there are also many caverns and caves on the island, providing an additional source. However, the salt is often mixed with local herbs raised on the island, and the variety of different kinds of salts is overwhelming. Incudine West of Spalle di Mare and norht to Ninfea, named after it's peculiar shape, resembling an anvil, the island and the town covering almost all of it, is the nations largest shipyard. Wood is rare in Vietta, and the prices are extraordinarily high, yet it's a necessary good in an island nation. In return, the ships crafted on Incudine are fast, reliable and not to mention elegant. Even the largest cargo vessels possess clean elegant lines and cuts through the water like dagger through silk. Barba Incolta A long, sandy island with a rocky center, Barba Incolta produces fine glass. The coral sand of the island let's the glass take on every shade of the sea, or so they say. Vases, glasses and bottles are only one part of their products, the other half is jewelry, including rings, necklaces, bracelets and earrings. Altought they barely contain any gems, they are still quite expensive. Of course, here are also ones cheap enough to be bought by the sailors visiting Spalle di Mare. Madre The second largest island takes care of supplying the nation with food. Countless small fishing villages cover the coast, while the inner land, grassy plains, contains wheat farms. The produce is not enough to sell, but along with what is gained through bargain, it covers Vietta's need for food. Culture Daily Life In general, the people of Vietta are a calm, generous nation, not seeing any use in overthinking and worrying about things more than necessary. They enjoy food, wine and good company, and at evening, most restaurants, bars and cafes are full with people exchanging stories, rumors or just how their day was. Family For a Vietta, family comes first, second and third. Nothing, neither religion nor loyalty to the king is as important as one's own family. However, family involves all members, wether they are legimate or not. However, because of an odd sense of consideration, bastards are often given to foster homes. Religion Altough Vietta is technically loyal to the Order, and the people pray to the Chief Goddess every day, they worship Poseidon and in consequence Sea Mamono to an equal degree, if not more. Politics Vietta is a monarchy, with the King as head of state and government. However, at the same time, a lot of different families take influence by sending advisors to gain favors or try to direc the king into a direction favorable to them. Notes * Vietta is free to be used as background by anyone willing to do so. The names are all related to italy, so please keep that in mind when doing so. * All pictures belong to their original owners. Category:Locations Category:Location